


Romance By The Book

by argentconflagration



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale thinks Crowley is dashing, Aziraphale writes about Crowley, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/pseuds/argentconflagration
Summary: “That book you always said you were going to write. These are the first few pages, aren’t they?”There was a clatter, and then Aziraphale was in front of Crowley before he could react. He snatched the papers off the desk before Crowley could read another word.“Don’t look at that!”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #01 "You started it"





	Romance By The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Guess The Author game in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord server. The prompt was "you started it"— that line had to appear somewhere in the work.

Aziraphale had talked about writing a book for longer than he’d talked about owning a bookshop. Crowley never thought much of the fact that he never seemed to get around to it— being immortal made procrastination easy. Even when the eternity ahead of them seemed as though it would be abruptly cut short, the two of them of course had more important things to do, what with averting the impending apocalypse. 

It was still a bit of a shock to Crowley to stumble upon a handful of pages stacked on Aziraphale’s desk, his handwriting unmistakable, with dialogue that wouldn’t have been out of place in a Georgette Heyer romance. 

“You started it,” he said.

“Hm?” answered Aziraphale, from further into the shop, where he’d been making tea for the both of them. 

“That book you always said you were going to write. These are the first few pages, aren’t they?”

There was a clatter, and then Aziraphale was in front of Crowley before he could react. He snatched the papers off the desk before Crowley could read another word.

“Don’t look at that!” In an instant, he’d become tense and fidgety. Crowley could even see what looked like the beginnings of a blush colouring his cheekbones. 

“I wasn’t  _ really  _ reading it,” Crowley mumbled as they returned to the couch. “What’s so embarrassing in there that it’s got you this jumpy, anyway?”

“Nothing!” Aziraphale said quickly, without any attempt at believability.

Crowley _ was _ curious, painfully so, but he had the self-control to keep quiet and let Aziraphale work through his own wants first.

“I’ve started it several times,” Aziraphale said after a full minute. “The idea’s changed a bit, over the years.”

“What’s it about, then?”

Aziraphale’s face contorted in a mirror of some internal conflict. At last he took a breath and said, “You, mostly.” 

Crowley nearly fell off the couch. 

Aziraphale squirmed, radiating enough discomfort to be felt a mile away. “Look,” he began in a desperate sort of voice, “Surely you haven’t expected that I’ve been handling my feelings for you all this time without any outlet whatsoever.”

“Feelings,” Crowley repeated, mouth dry. 

“Oh, come on now,” Aziraphale snapped. “It’s a perfectly reasonable impulse—”

“You  _ wrote a book about me.” _

“I  _ attempted _ several narratives about dashing redheads saving the day—”

_ “Dashing?” _ Crowley interjected, unable to stop the grin now overtaking his face. “You think I’m  _ dashing?” _

Aziraphale crossed his arms in irritation. “Yes, well, there’s no need to be smug about it.”

“So these redheaded heroes, they saved the world and got the girl?”

Aziraphale’s blush told Crowley everything. “Well if you  _ must _ know …”

Crowley’s expression softened as his heart stuttered at the words. “I’m not in any position to make fun, you know.” 

Aziraphale gave him a small smile. “I suppose I do know.” A small shift in reality brought them closer, so they touched from shoulder to knee. Aziraphale gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I always have. And I love you too.”


End file.
